A New Beginning
by aerococonut
Summary: When Miles stepped off the plane from Europe, he wasn't expecting to be met by both Wrights. Nor was he expecting a dinner invitation complete with parfaits, but here he was, back in Los Angeles for five minutes and possibly going on a date to a magic show.


**A/N:** It's been a while since I've written anything, so when I found a list of 52 short story prompts, I had to have a go. Whether I succeed or not is another story, but having one or two new stories is better than not writing anything at all!

Special thanks to my dear friend Kalea for proofreading!

I also have an Archives Of Our Own account, so hit me up! (I'm Aerococonut, of course).

 **… … …**

Miles stepped off the plane, rubbing his temples in an effort to dispel the headache. Such a long flight, but a necessary evil. While he had frequently returned to Los Angeles over the past seven years, this was the first time he returned with the intention to _stay_.

When Miles had first gotten the call asking him to take the position of Chief Prosecutor, he'd laughed and declined. Afterwards, he'd begun thinking of the possibilities; the changes he could implement in the Los Angeles legal system using the extensive knowledge gained while overseas. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he _would_ be a good choice. This was something worthwhile for him to do. And maybe with some help, he could finally start putting an end to the Dark Age of the Law and allow people to believe in the legal system again. A new beginning, for him and the law.

Decision made, he'd spent the new few days putting his affairs in order and accepted the position. Now at last he was here, ready to begin the next stage of his life.

That thought brought with it the reminder of a promise made. Miles pulled out his phone with the intent to ring Wright, only to have a voice loudly shout his name from the waiting seats.

"Hey, Edgeworth!" The voice of course, belonged to Phoenix Wright, waving madly. He was dressed in the grey hoodie and ratty old beanie he'd donned to hide his appearance. It had never suited him, Miles thought to himself.

Next to him was Trucy, beaming happily and bouncing up and down, causing her cape to flutter around. "Uncle Miles!" she called, beckoning him over. When he obliged, she wrapped him in a hug, her hat in danger of falling off when she looked up at him. "It's so good to see you! I can't believe you're going to live here. We'll be able to see you all the time!" she chirped, letting him go and standing back.

"Yeah, I almost didn't believe you when you said you were coming back." Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck, though he was smiling. "Still, it'll be good to have a Chief Prosecutor we can trust." Phoenix came up to him, standing close enough that his arm brushed against Miles'.

Miles nodded absently, acknowledging the struggle they'd both been embroiled in for a long time, though his mind was caught up in how close Phoenix was standing. "I hope to make the Prosecutor's Office a trustworthy pillar of the law once again," he commented, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. "It will take time, and I am most likely going to spend years cleaning out all the unreliable prosecutors, but I believe we can succeed." He brushed a hand down his jacket, smoothing over the fabric. "Before that, however, I must go collect my suitcase from the luggage carousel." First things first, he had to get himself organised.

Trucy grabbed one of his hands and tugged on it. "We'll escort you then," she declared, moving away and dragging him after her. "Come on Daddy, hurry up!" She stepped up the pace, without waiting for a response. "Daddy's slow sometimes," Trucy confided, poking her tongue out over her shoulder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Wright laughed from behind them, moving quickly until he was walking next to Miles. "You can slow down you know, Trucy. There's still going to be a wait for the staff to unload all the luggage anyway." He shrugged, a quick, jerky motion. "May as well relax for a bit. Right, Edgeworth?" His voice was casual, and he bumped his shoulder against Miles', smiling to himself.

Miles blinked and raised the hand not in use by Trucy to push his glasses up. "Ah, yes. Quite. There is seating close by the carousel, we can wait there." And maybe he'd stop reacting to Wright's close presence. Once could be explained away as an accident, but surely he wasn't clumsy enough to bump into Miles multiple times?

Fortunately, the seats were still free when the trio arrived at Miles' carousel. Trucy sat down, pulling Miles down after her. Phoenix took the seat on Miles' other side, leaving him in the middle of the two Wrights. Normally the close contact would bother him, but he found himself enjoying their presence.

"So, are you staying with us, Uncle Miles?" Trucy asked, her eyes lit up. She swung her legs back and forth under the seats.

He regretted disappointing her, but not only had he made other arrangements, the idea of _sleeping_ at the Wright Anything Agency was...problematic, to say the least. "I have already found an apartment, Trucy. But thank you for the offer." Miles made an effort to hide the relief in his voice. Somehow, he always found himself modulating his responses to this girl. Like Wright, he would do anything to shield Trucy from any harm that threatened her.

She pouted, but nodded ruefully. "I understand." Leaning over, she draped an arm over his shoulders and pressed in close. "Still, you have to come over all the time, alright? Come for dinner, and teach me how to cook all those delicious European meals we had when we were visiting." Trucy released him so she could clap her hands together. "Especially that fancy pie!"

Miles stared at her blankly, trying to work out which dish she was talking about. He couldn't even recall making a pie at any stage. Unless she meant something else?

Phoenix started laughing, and reached past Miles to poke Trucy's shoulder. "Easy there, kiddo. He just got back. Wait until he can't run away before you bombard him." The words were teasing, but Phoenix's expression turned sly. "Besides, I think I should be the one to ask him all the questions I've been saving." He leant back against the chair, hands folded over his stomach.

Miles raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" They talked on the phone often, what more could Wright have to ask?

Shrugging, Phoenix shot him a mischievous look and once again bumped Miles' shoulder. "You'll have to wait and see." He turned to watch the airplanes leaving. "After all, we have plenty of time now that you're back," he said softly.

"Indeed." Strangely, the idea of spending more time with the Wrights wasn't an awful one. In fact, he rather looked forward to the domesticity of visiting the Wright Anything Agency on a frequent basis.

Trucy shrieked, interrupting their conversation. "There's the first bag!" She jumped up and raced over, watching the oncoming bags with rapt attention.

Phoenix chuckled and stood up. "Do you think you should tell her which one is yours?"

"That would be a reasonable thing to do," Miles agreed, and they walked over to join Trucy. "Perhaps it might help if you knew which one was mine?" he asked the girl, hiding a smile behind his hand so as not to insult her.

Trucy laughed, a bright, cheerful sound and clapped her hands together. "That would be a good idea!" She winked at him. "What does it look like?"

He found himself smiling at her exuberance. "It's just a generic black suitcase. Although, there is a red ribbon on the handle."

"Like the bag in my magic show?" Trucy asked, nudging her father.

Phoenix shrugged and looked back to Miles. "Is it?"

Somewhat confused by the turn in the conversation, Miles raised a hand. "What bag is this?"

Frowning, Phoenix rubbed a hand along his jaw, before understanding dawned. "Oh, that's right! You've never seen one of Trucy's magic shows!" he exclaimed, placing a hand on his hip and shaking his head. "Well, we'll have to fix that. We'll set a date." Phoenix grinned, his expression knowing.

"A date for what?" Now he was completely lost. How did they get from his suitcase to a magic show?

"Trucy's magic show, of course." Looking pleased with himself, Phoenix poked his daughter in the side. "There you go, I did it. Just like you asked."

The young magician spun around, letting her cape flick out. "You did very well, Daddy," she said smugly.

Miles gave up trying to follow them and instead turned his attention back to the carousel. "Ah, there is mine," he announced, pointing. He turned back just in time to see Phoenix and Trucy with identical exasperated looks. "Is something wrong?"

"Just you being oblivious," Trucy answered blithely. Before he could comment, she raced over to the carousel and grabbed the suitcase's handle, swinging it onto the floor in one smooth movement. "Allow me!" she said, flourishing her hands.

"Oblivious?" Miles echoed, glancing over at Wright.

He raised a shoulder and grinned crookedly. "Don't worry, it's part of your charms. I'm used to it." The last words were resigned, Phoenix's smile turning sad.

Miles was about to query his comment, only to be interrupted by Trucy's return.

"One red-ribboned suitcase!" she announced, putting it at his feet. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Trucy clasped her hands behind her back and shot them a grin. "So, is that all we had to collect? Can we go home now? We made parfaits for your return, and they look delicious!" Clapping her hands together, she tilted her head. "You do like parfaits, don't you?"

While they weren't his favourite dessert, Miles found himself unable to admit it. "I'm sure they will taste delicious." When in doubt, prevaricate.

Trucy nodded approvingly and strolled in the direction of the exit.

"Nice dodge," Phoenix chuckled to himself, glancing sidelong at Miles.

"I'm quite certain I don't know what you mean." Miles avoided eye contact, choosing instead to follow after Trucy. "We should catch up to her," he said, gesturing after the girl.

Phoenix walked alongside him, one hand resting against his neck. "I'm glad you're home," he said quietly. "I miss you when you aren't here."

Ducking his head, Miles ran through a list of possible answers. What did he say to that? "I intend to stay here now," he answered finally. That was a neutral comment. He looked over, daring to see Phoenix's reaction. He wasn't expecting the satisfied smirk that crossed Phoenix's face.

"Good," he hummed, bumping his shoulder against Miles'. He looked happier all of a sudden. "Hey, so want to come out to Eldoon's tonight? Celebrate your return?" The smile he gave then was genuine, free of the bitterness that had tainted it for seven years.

It took all Miles' willpower not to grimace in response. He had tried Eldoon's Noodles all of one time, and he couldn't stomach more than a bite. Apparently his face gave him away despite his best efforts.

Phoenix snorted. "That was a no, then. Alright, why don't you just come around to our place and I'll make spaghetti? Trucy can show you some of her magic tricks so you know what to expect for her show." He pulled his beanie further down, though the smile remained. "Up to you."

Miles had originally planned to sleep off the jet lag, though how much sleep he would actually get was debatable. "Very well then." He smiled slightly at the look on Phoenix's face. "Were you expecting me to decline? After all the effort you've expended in gaining my presence?"

"You got me." Phoenix grinned. "It's a date." He gave Trucy a thumbs up from where she stood at the doors.

She returned the gesture, dropping her hands to rest on her hips, hat resting at a jaunty angle. "Success!" she called, winking at him.

It wasn't until they were walking towards the taxi station that the penny finally dropped. "Oh." Miles stopped, a faint flush colouring his cheeks. "You...when you said a date, you meant a romantic outing, didn't you?" The invite to a magic show, the offer of dinner in Phoenix's home… He hid his face in his hand. He _was_ oblivious.

"I did," Phoenix admitted easily, tucking his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and tilting his head to watch Miles' face. "So what do you say?" Straight to the point, as always.

Miles tried to find the words to sum up a lifetime's worth of feelings, but there was nothing that encompassed his complicated relationship with Phoenix Wright. Maybe he should be hesitating, wondering if he was making a mistake in involving himself in a relationship. Instead, all he could think was that he was finally home, and that this was the next, logical step in his life. In the end, he chose the simplest answer. "Yes."

It was a new beginning, after all.


End file.
